Get Schwifty
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Humphrey and Hutch make a song about Mercy as they are forced to sing for an alien king
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: PEPSIMAN!' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Human Abduction is not Funny

It was a normal day for everyone in Mercy as the sun shined down on the town. Everyone was just getting up from their beds and getting ready for the day.

But when everyone went out of their homes, they saw it was dark.

Humphrey woke up with a groan as he put his robe on. He went to the first floor and he went out of the door to get the paper.

When he bent down, he looked up slowly and he looked at the sky.

He saw it was dark out. "Oh, not again! Am I sleepwalking again?" He asked as a green beam hit him. It pulled him into the sky as he screamed.

"What's going on?!" He yelled as he tried to move but couldn't. he looked over and saw someone else was getting abducted. He could faintly see and then he looked up.

He saw a ship de-cloak and he was aboard the ship. The ship disguised itself again as the other person went aboard the ship. Humphrey looked around. It was a room with a stage and a curtain.

There was a massive audience seating too. It ranged from 100 yards or more. He got up and walked around the stage. He saw the other human there too.

It was Hutch!

"Hutch?"

Hutch looked at him and sighed in relief. A person that he can talk to.

"Humphrey! There are so many things I want to shout at you!" He yelled from across the stage.

"Come over here!"

"OK!" He yelled one last time as he walked towards the only other human. "What up?" He asked as he was also in his pajamas and robe.

"Where are we?"

"I can answer that."

They turned and saw a man standing there. He looked so…. Familiar, yet strange. He wore an orange space suit and had slick black hair.

"I think I can help you with your problem."

"Really, oh thanks!"

"Wait, I know that voice! Humphrey?"

Humphrey was confused. "Yes?"

"Man you changed… don't you remember?"

Humphrey squinted his eyes and then finally got it.

"Ricardo?"

"Who?" Hutch asked.


	3. Fourth Wall is just a Wall

"How you doing man?" Humphrey said as he gave a handshake followed by a hug.

"Humphrey who's this?" Hutch asked confused by this man's presence.

"This guy helped me, Aaron, and Garth when we went to space before."

"I think that Season 2 Episode 1…" Ricardo remembered.

"And don't forget Season 3 Episode 12!" They laughed and they looked at each other.

"How are you alive? I thought the alien king decapitated you?"

"He did. I regenerated."

"Are you a Time Lord?" Hutch asked.

"No! I wish! Anyway what are you doing here? And why are you humans?" 

"A whole human transformation happened to me and the rest of Jasper, but that's not the point. We were kidnapped."

Ricardo scratched his chin and he looked distraught. He might have a plan. Just might…

"Well I know why they did it. But you're not gonna like it."

"Tell us…"

"Well, many people and aliens are being abducted for a singing competition."

Humphrey and Hutch started at him in confusion and unsureness.

"Yeah, it's weird. They want to see what others got so they can spare them."

"That is the stupidest thing ever…" Hutch said folding his arms and looking the other way.

Ricardo scratched his head. "I'm sorry but to get out of here you have to sing or do something to spare you."

"Well at least it's not the whole planet of Earth that's in danger…" Humphrey chuckled. "Right? Right…. please god tell me…."

Ricardo sucked air through his teeth. Humphrey and Hutch's eyes widened. They couldn't believe it.

"Are you saying that the fate of a planet rest on us doing a singing competition?"

He shook his head yes. Their jaws dropped. "I'm out…"

"Hutch no! We'll do it. So who are the judges?"

"You're looking at one!" Ricardo said pointing his thumbs in him.

"We have this in the bag!" Humphrey said as he fist-pumped.

"Not exactly… there are two other judges and you need two out of three or all of the votes to win. I can do my best but… you need your best luck."

Humphrey and Hutch sighed as he said this. It was hopeless… they couldn't come up with a song this fast…


	4. Welcome To Mercy

Humphrey and Hutch were leaded to their own green room. Every person got a green room to practice their songs.

It was a simple recording studio room complete with a brown couch, instruments, and a few microphones. It also had a karaoke machine.

The three looked around in the room and they weren't that impressed. They expected a fancier room. But you take what you get. And being picky now wasn't a good idea.

"This is your room. Practice your vocals and do what you need to win…" Ricardo said as he let them in and then stood out the door.

"I have a question for…" Hutch started.

"Goodbye!" Ricardo said as he slammed the door and left the two with these instruments.

"Ok, we need to find a song so we can get out of here and save the day."

"We have no song to play!" Hutch told him as he panicked.

"Ok…ok… we need to brainstorm."

The two sat on the couch and started to think. We cut to Ricardo walking down the halls until it happened.

He was grabbed into a closet and the door shut so no one, not even the audience could see what was happening. You could hear signs of struggle and then, silence.

Ricardo came out of the room and something was off. His eyes, all parts of his eyes were green. It's not known what happened in there, but it changed him inti a zombie-like judge.

Humphrey was hitting the drums in a weird way and Hutch looked at him in a weird way.

"How is this helping?!" Hutch yelled over the sound of the drums. "You don't even know how to play!"

Humphrey dropped the drum sticks and he cried into his hands.

"You're right! I'm a failure. Hutch…. Hutch…."

"What?" He asked.

"Call Kate and tell her I love her. We'll never go back to the greatest place in the world…. Never!"

"Wait? The greatest place?" Hutch asked as he put up his hands to understand this.

"What do you mean? What's the greatest place?"

"Mercy Falls…" Humphrey said between sobs. "The best place in the world. Where wolves cry in a fang line grin…."

"" Wolves cry in a fang line grin"? Hold on…"

Hutch took an accordion and started to play. He played as best he can as he didn't really know how to play, but he watched a video on how someone was playing in.

Hutch played a dark cabaret tune and he then started to sing.

"Welcome to Mercy Falls.

Shadows come off the walls

Something, something, something…

Wolves cry with a fang line grin…"


	5. Sweet Pea

Humphrey got up from the drums and went to Hutch. He was so impressed. He couldn't believe that they were making a song.

"Hutch, we're making music!"

"Grab an instrument."

A knock was heard at the door. Humphrey called for them to come in. in comes a woman. She was a gray haired, green eyed, and was in great shape. She wore a space suit that was similar to Ricardo's, but it was gray.

"Hello…" Humphrey said waving.

"Hello… sweet pea…"

Humphrey jolted up and dropped his instrument. He looked at the woman and hung his jaw like an animal.

"No way…" Humphrey said. "You aren't…."

"Oh but I am…"

"Humphrey who's this woman? Wait a minute, let me guess… um…. Your mom… right?"

"Hi mom…." Humphrey said as he hugged her.

"I freaking knew it!" Hutch said as he laughed a bit.

"My you changed…" Abigail, Humphrey's mom said.

"You changed too! You're not a wolf! Why did you change?"

"Same reason as you…" Humphrey was confused. The reason why he turned human was because of a malfunction of the TARDIS.

"Did you come to Mercy?" Humphrey asked.

"I wanted to visit you and I guess I came at the wrong time…"

Humphrey looked at her and couldn't believe it. His mother was human now. Well, stranger things have happened.

"Humphrey?" A voice popped up. He turned. It was Hutch. "We got a song to write…"

"You guys are competitors?"

"Unfortunately, yes…"

"Maybe I can help… I am a judge."

"Really? Man this is great! With Ricardo and you, we'll surely win."

A light came on in the room and it meant that the judges had to start the show. Abigail then looked at her watch.

"I gotta go. See ya!"

She then left the room. She passed a janitor's closet and a pair of hands pulled her in it. Of course we couldn't see what was going on as the door closed. We could he fighting noises.

Then, silence… Abigail came out the closet and her eyes were green. The door to the closet opened and a shadow zoomed past the camera. Abigail walked to the judges table with Ricardo who was also possessed.


	6. Fourth Wall

Humphrey and hutch had instruments in their hands. Hutch had an accordion and Humphrey had a keyboard. They were behind the curtains and Humphrey looked beyond the curtains to see who was up.

He looked at the judges. He saw that the two that were supposed to help him and Hutch looked… different… He couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't like it though.

"Do the two look different to you, Hutch?" Hutch looked at the two.

"Yeah a little. Like they saw something."

" _Up next, Earth!"_ A voice was heard. The two went out into the stage and they started to play.

Hutch played on his accordion and Humphrey played his keyboard they started to sing as they started to sing a dark cabaret tune.

" _ **Welcome to Mercy Falls**_

 _ **Shadows come off the walls**_

 _ **They come to haunt you**_

 _ **So don't act so blue**_

 _ **So welcome to Mercy Falls**_

 _ **With scientists and talking dogs**_

 _ **Death is hiding in the fog**_

 _ **In a town washed with sin**_

 _ **Wolves cry out through a fang-lined grin**_

 _ **Welcome to Mercy Falls**_

 _ **Many are afraid of this place**_

 _ **But don't be at all**_

 _ **Death just stares at your face while you're going to pace, but**_

 _ **Welcome to Mercy Falls**_

 _ **(Instrumental)**_

 _ ***Singing* we don't mean to be scary**_

 _ **But who can you blame?**_

 _ **Come with us, our adventure is not done**_

 _ **If you do, then we can go into mystery**_

 _ **Graveyard Falls is not what it seems**_

 _ **Aliens, ghosts, and vampires**_

 _ **Demons, skeletons, and creepy campfires**_

 _ **Human lizards and Jersey Devils**_

 _ **This is truly a living hell**_

 _ **But we all pull through this with us all**_

 _ **Stuck in here in Mercy Falls**_

 _ **Welcome to Mercy Falls**_

 _ **Many are afraid of this place**_

 _ **But don't be at all**_

 _ **Death just stares at your face while you're going to pace, but**_

 _ **Welcome to Mercy Falls."**_

The song then ended as the crowd cheered. But that didn't matter as the judges were the ones who made the decisions. The first judge who the two didn't know gave them a 7 out of 10.

Then it came to Ricardo. He gave them…. Drum roll please… 0 out of 10. The two then looked dumbfounded as they couldn't describe their feeling. But at least they had Abigail.

She also gave a 0 out of 10. Humphrey and Hutch then dropped their instruments and looked at each other. They were screwed.

"Welp, we're boned…" Hutch said.

Alien bodyguards came and they pointed their guns at the two as a screen popped up behind them. It calculated a planet known as Earth. It beeped as it was prepping to destroy it.

Then, the laser was about to hit the planet and the two were about to die in a horrible…

"Wait, wait, wait!" A voice popped up. The camera shifted from the screen with Earth to the sound of the voice. It was Humphrey.

"Is this how it ends?" He asked.

"Yes, there's no way out." The narrator told them.

"Well, this is our show, sooooo…" Humphrey then snapped his finger and the two bodyguards fell to the ground.

He then went to the edge of the camera screen and we see that there is a white background behind everything that we are seeing. The stuff we saw was minimized and Humphrey took out a sponge.

He started to wipe the minimized screen and the picture changed to white. He then started to draw his home of Mercy, with Hutch in the center. The camera then zooms in with Humphrey walking into the scene and Hutch smiling.

"Did you break the fourth wall?" Hutch asked confused.

"That's my way… you hear that narrator! We control what we do!"

"Fine I didn't want to end the episode like that!" The narrator retorted. "Have fun ruining my stories!"

We then hear footsteps and a door open and then close. Humphrey and Hutch smiled as they went home.

"How did you do that?" Hutch asked.

"We aren't bound to what the writer, A Wolf's Nightmare, writes. We can break the fourth wall."

"We can?"

"Yeah, happens every episode…"

They then walked home and tried to forget this ever happened.


End file.
